JP2012-247024 discloses the one in a vehicle including a variator that when a speed ratio of the variator is not a speed ratio on the Lowest side (hereinafter referred to as a “Lowest speed ratio”) at stop, the speed ratio is changed to the Lowest speed ratio after the stop. When the speed ratio is changed to the Lowest speed ratio, a hydraulic pressure is discharged from a primary pulley of the variator so as to lower a primary pulley pressure.